Traditional resistance exercise equipment, such as, for example, barbells and dumbbells may rely on gravity to produce force. There may be inherent risks and inefficiencies with such traditional systems. Attempts may have been made to use other types of resistance exercise machines other than traditional weights, such as, for example, pneumatics and motors. However, these devices may not be effective for meeting the specific needs of a user. That is, there may be a need for improved techniques for providing exercises that take into account static, concentric, and eccentric muscular contractions.